An integrated circuit (IC) die may include electrical devices that are integrated within a semiconductor substrate. An IC package is often used to electrically couple the electrical devices of an IC die to external components/circuitry. An IC package may also protect an IC die and provide a suitable operating environment thereto.
An IC package may include layers of conductive paths, or traces, that carry signals between an IC die and the external components/circuitry. Microvias within an IC package may electrically couple traces that are disposed in different layers of the IC package. A microvia may be drilled into the IC package using a laser and/or may be fabricated using conventional photolithography. Various factors may cause a microvia to delaminate from surrounding material during operation, thereby compromising the performance and reliability of the IC package.